Due to the chemical reaction process in a fuel cell, the fuel cell generates moisture. In cold environments that moisture needs to be prevented from freezing.
Many patents and patent publications discuss direct methanol fuel cells and approaches for controlling the temperature thereof. These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,729 to Nakamura et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,556 to Fuglevand et al., and PCT publication no. WO 2004/017447 to Mardilovich et al.